This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to developmental toys for small children.
It is a common objective to promote the intellectual development of small children and infants. One area of intellectual development is the recognition of facial features. Devices that include a grid-matrix liquid crystal display for producing visual display patterns have been suggested. Generally, the grid-matrix LCD constructs a display pattern with a relatively large number of evenly-spaced pixels.
In an aspect, the invention features a toy that has a first housing. The toy includes a display component and an arrangement of opaque walls disposed directly behind the display component defining together with the display component a plurality of illuminable cavities separated from one another by the opaque walls. Associated light sources are disposed behind the display component and capable of selectively illuminating one or more of the illuminable cavities to produce a corresponding visual effect visible from in front of the display component. At least two of the illuminable cavities are arranged to form multiple states of a single facial feature visible from in front of the display component, with illumination states of the light sources of the illuminable cavities corresponding with the states of the facial feature that cooperate with other visible facial features to form a series of discrete facial expressions.
Implementations of this aspect may include one or more of the following features. For example, the opaque walls may be curved to define boundaries of the facial feature. The toy may include a second housing connected to the first housing along an edge, such as by a hinge, for placing the toy in a closed position.
In another aspect, the invention features a toy that includes sensor means for detecting a stimulus and generating a signal in response to the detection of the stimulus; means responsive to the signal for altering illumination states of a plurality of light sources; and means for displaying a plurality of discrete visual effects through a display component and visible from in front of the display component, the visual effects cooperating to form a facial expression that varies depending on the illumination states of the plurality of light sources.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method of providing interactive entertainment for a small child that includes providing any of the toys described above; and altering the facial expression by changing the illumination state of at least one light source.
Implementations of this aspect include one or more of the following features. For example, the opaque walls may be curved to define boundaries of the facial feature. The toy may include a second housing connected to the first housing along an edge, such as by a hinge, for placing the toy in a closed position.
Implementations of any of the above aspects may contain one or more of the following features. The display component may be a two way mirror or the display component may be a frosted lens. Changing or varying the state of the facial feature to form a different facial expression may require changing or varying the illumination state of only one light source. Only two cavities may be arranged to form multiple states of the facial feature visible from in front of the display component.
In some cases, changing or varying the state of the facial feature to a different state to form a different expression may be in response to a signal. In these cases, the signal may be provided by one of a motion sensor, a heat sensor, a light sensor, a momentary switch and a sound sensor. A frequency of changing or varying the state of the facial feature among different states to form different facial expressions in response to the signal may depend upon the rate of input. Where this is the case, the frequency may increase with an increase in the rate of input and/or the signal may decrease with a decrease in the rate of input.
In some cases, a frequency of changing or varying the state of the facial feature among different states to form different facial expressions in response to the signal depends on the type of input selected from input selected from sensed motion, sensed sound, sensed light changes, sensed visual shape changes, sensed temperature changes and switch actuation.
In some embodiments, the facial feature forms an eye. The eye may have two or more states formed by selecting illumination states of a first eye cavity and a second eye cavity. In these cases, an open eye state may be formed by illuminating both the first and second eye cavities. An open eye state may also be formed by illuminating only the first eye cavity. A winking eye state may be formed by illuminating only the second eye cavity.
In some cases, the facial feature forms a mouth. In these cases, the mouth may have two or more states formed by selecting illumination states of at least two corresponding cavities of the mouth.
The toy may also include an attachment for attaching the toy to a crib with the display component being viewable by a user. In these cases, the attachment member may be a strap. An attachment may also be provided for hanging the toy from an overhang with the display component being viewable by a user. In these cases, the attachment may position the display component in either substantially horizontal or vertical positions. The toy may also include a stand for positioning the toy in a relatively upright position on a surface.
In some cases, the toy may also include a sound generating component for providing sound during operation.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.